Double 01
by Silver Sailor Neptune
Summary: Okay What if Heero had a twin? A female twin with an different yet similar attitude. And why was it only now that he learns about her? Is she in danger? Or can she handle herself?
1. Wufei Chases Duo…again

Disclaimer:  
  
*Wufei walks out onto a spotlighted stage, grumbling about something. He stands there silently.*  
  
Disembodied voice: Say it.  
  
Wufei: No.  
  
Disembodied voice, more demanding: Say it!  
  
Wufei: You cannot make me say it Baka Onna! It is injustice!  
  
* Heero walks on stage and points a gun at him*  
  
Heero: No one insults the Authoress. SAY IT!  
  
Wufei, suspiciously: She bribed you didn't she?  
  
Heero, shrugs: Well I really need an upgrade on my laptop, but that's beside the point. *Clicks off the safety.* say it or omae wo korosu.  
  
Wufei: Fine I'll say it. *Ahem* Silver Sailor Neptune doesn't own any of the characters off of Gundam Wing. She does however own the character that represents herself, Vero Kaioh. * Shuddering slightly he smiles and gives a thumbs up.* Thanks All! There I have said it onna. Happy?  
  
Disembodied voice: Very  
  
* Heero looks about to laugh.*  
  
Wufei: Don't even think about it Yui!  
  
* Both walk offstage.*  
  
* Duo pops his head out from the other side of the stage.*  
  
Duo: Get the title? Instead of 007 it's Double 01as in two Heeros.Heh Heh. Anywaze this fic has slight Relena bashing and refers to 1x2, 3x4, 6x13, and S.I.x5. Love ya gotta go bye! *Blows a kiss and zips offstage.  
  
Chapter 1: Wufei Chases Duo.again.  
  
It was a typical day at one of Quatres' safehouses, well as typical as you can get considering what was about to happen. 3.2.1. "MAXWELL!!! KISAMA!!!" And they're off.  
  
~~~Duos' P.O.V.~~~  
  
Take a wild guess what just happened. I was just minding my own buissness when Wuffie started chasing me threatening me with that damn sword of his. *Snicker* Well as threatening as you can get with a pink sword. Hey it was an accident I was only trying to dye hid hilt not the whole thing. It's not like I hurt it. It'll wash off in a day or two, or three, or four. Anywaze now I gotta madman after me, thus the reason I'm running like hell!  
  
Turning a corner I blur through the kitchen door smiling at Quatre as I grab a banana.Yep, you know what'll happen soon. Taking a bite I zoom past the music room where I can hear Trowa practicing the flute.  
  
"Now let's see, where did Hee-chan say he was gonna be?" I pondered taking another bite and chewing thoughtfully. Taking the last bite I threw the peel strategically behind me. Counting down I heard a slip and a curse in Chinese. Turning around I found that although he slipped, he had maintaned his balance by a hair. Damn. Now Heero was my only savior. Deciding to make the best of it, I turned towards Wufei slighly.  
  
"Hey Wu-man!I told ya, those chinese slippers of yours aren't good for running on marble you need some * I jump up and click my heels together to emphasize the point.* Airforce Ones!" I hollered. (1) It angered him to the point of giving him a jump-start of adrenaline making both of us run faster.  
  
"SHINE! IT'S WUFEI!!" He yelled. (2)  
  
Suddenly it came to me. Heero's in the library! I sprinted down the hallway, taking a sharp right and reaching the end of the hall I rushed through a large door slamming the door and bolting it in time to hear the satisfying thunk of metal against wood with an added 'injustice'. Breathing heavily I looked up to see Heero on that infernal machine typing away. I swear he loves that thing as if it were a person! He probably celebrates the day he got it as its birthday. But that's not what caught my attention, for a plit second I caught a glimpse of uncertainty in those mysterious Prussian Blue depths. Could I have imagined it or was it real? Hearing the clacking of a keyboard stop I watched as he calmly turned towards me.  
  
"What did you do this time?" he asked.  
  
"I kinda sorta gave Wufeis' sword a paint job." I replied, head down and twiddling my thumbs. As if to give credit to my story a very pink sword point speared itself through the door. A muffled "Maxwell, come out and face justice!" was heard. I turned back to see a glimmer of amusement falsh through Heeros' eyes. Turning back to his laptop he proceded to shut it down and unhook it from the wall jack. Picking it up he turned to me.  
  
"New mission, we're to head to the Gundam Lock-up Bay for more instruction." he monotoned. But it wasn't the same emotionless voice, he seemed distracted and suprisingly a little distressed.  
  
"Are you okay Heero?" I asked concerned. He shook his head, seemingly to clear his thoughts.  
  
"I'm fine. We need to tell the others.He motioned me to follow him.  
  
~~~Heeros' P.O.V.~~~  
  
Id've never believed it if J hadn't shown me the D.N.A. records. She's real. I have a twin sister.He gave me her profile:  
  
Name: Vero Kaioh  
  
Nickname: Vero Wolf  
  
Height: Five ft. Eleven in.  
  
Approx weight: One Hundred Forty Pounds  
  
Eyes: Dark Blue  
  
Hair Black  
  
He said to keep the twin thing from the other pilots. Also I would find out more about her when the others and I arrived at the G.L.B.(3) Picking up my laptop I herded my koi to the door. All the while he protested loudly about Wufei.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." I stated, satisfying him for now. Unbolting the door, I came face to face with a very angry chinese pilot.  
  
"Calm down Wufei, you can try to kill Duo later, we have a new mission." I told him. Try being the main part of the sentence, I told myself. Wufei, seeing I wouldn't budge on the subject, lowered his sword. Glaring one last time in Duos' direction he turned his gaze towards me.  
  
"I'll go tell Barton and Winner and we'll meet you in the Livingroom."This said, he walked heavily down the hall and out of site.Once gone, Duo shot up and hugged him around the middle.  
  
"Thanks hee-chan! For a minute there I thought he was gonna lop off my poor widdle bwaid." he exclaimed, stroking his braid protectively. I sighed, tugged his braid from his hands and proceeded to drag him out the door by it.  
  
"Ow! Okay I get it!Let go!you don't have to pull me to the livingroom Heero it's just around the corner, sheesh." he said pulling his braid out of my hands.He followed me to said room.  
  
~~~Wufeis' P.O.V.~~~  
  
Damn it, he's always protecting that braided baka!  
  
'Monotoning, antisocial, withdrawn, trigger happy teenager.' I snarled. 'Just once i'd like to play a trick on him and see how he likes it.' I thought, smirking evilly. Turning a corner I made my way to the musicroom, where I last knew Trowa was. Opening the door fully and making my way into the room, I found that Trowa had left. His flute put up in the proper case.  
  
'Great,' I thought. ' Now I have to find him. Maybe he's with Quatre.' Walking out I made my way to the kitchen. Getting closer I heard Quatre giggling through the doors. Trowa was in there for sure. Opening them I froze. I had come upon an er.injustice! Quatre was in Trowa's lap and they were kissing! Calmly, Trowa broke the kiss and turned an inquiring gaze at me.  
  
"Heero said we have a mission and we're to meet in the livingroom." With that I staggered out of the room towards the nearest bathroom, blood already trickling from my nose.  
  
'Shimatta! Why don't they get a room!' I growled in frustration.  
  
Five minutes later, found my nosebleed had stopped and all five of us seated in the livingroom.  
  
"We're all to meet the doctors at the G.L.B. for further instructions on the mission. We leave in half an hour." Heero informed us.  
  
"They didn't tell you anything else?" Quatre queried.  
  
"No." Was the answer that the Wing pilot gave him.  
  
"I hope I get to blow something up." Duo said excitedly." It's been boring here with only Wu-man here to play with." he said smirking my way.  
  
"It's Wufei." I said heatedly." Isn't there anything else you think about besides blowing things up?" Seeing him laugh and open his mouth to retort and I found out quickly where this conversation was headed.  
  
"Don't answer that Maxwell." I glared. He 'pouted' and cuddled closer to Heero, sticking his toungue out at me. Thouroughly disgusted I stood up.  
  
"I'm going to grab my jacket." With that said I left the room.  
  
Tsudzuku  
  
Silver Sailor Neptune: To clarify:  
  
Airforce Ones as in the song and if you don't know it you are so screwed.  
  
Shine = Prnounced She - neigh This term is loosely translated (as my Japanese teacher puts it.) 'Die you gravy sucking pig.'  
  
G.L.B. (Gundam Lock-up Bay) I got lazy. 


	2. Very boring chapter: The trip from hell

A/N: I apologize but this chapter is realllly boring.so I'll get the next one up soon!  
  
~~~~  
  
During the ride to the compound, silence reigned throughout the car. It took approx. fifteen minutes to drive into the forest that surrounded the mansion and to the location of the Gundam Lock-down Bay. Turning into the shade of a particularly tall Oak, Trowa put it in park while they waited for Heero to hop out. Heero walked to the trunk of the tree and pressed down a piece of bark. A larger piece swung away revealing a number pad. He entered a nine-digit code and jumped back into the waiting vehicle. The ground before them began to lift up showing an underground roadway. Driving through, they entered the cavern that stored their gundams. They parked and walked towards the control room in the center that Master O was waiting beside.  
  
"Come inside." he said, motioning to the small room.  
  
Once inside, they saw the rest of the designers of the gundams waiting for them. They took their seats and watched as Dr. J got up to speak first.  
  
"So glad you could make it boys, we have a very special mission for you today." J said waving his claw in greeting. "Getting down to business, your mission is to go to earth and protect-" That was as far as he got before Duo butted in.  
  
"Not the Ririna-bitch!" He cried in dismay holding on tighter to Heero's arm.  
  
"No, actually had you let me finish 02, I would have told you that we are no longer concerned with the delegate of Sank. This is a person you have never met." He replied moving towards a computer and typing in a few passwords. An I.D. card came up with the photo of a female in her late teens, black hair cut short to around her ears, dark blue eyes and a tan complexion. The picture seemed to stare out at them, smirking all the while. The others looked at her, studying their new 'mission' but all that came from Heero was a twitch of his eyebrow, Duo noted his strange behavior but kept quiet and decided to bring it up later.  
  
"Her name is Vero Kaiou, Her parents were colleagues of mine and her mother and father both designed three more gundams from earth to help you pilots but sadly, they were never built. Her parents were assassinated in order that those gundam plans could be obtained but I hid them with Vero when it happened, her only being three months old at the time. As far as we know she still has them with her since I put them in her locket behind her original parents' photos. We sent her to an adoption facility where they changed her name and sent her to live with a family in the United States. Her new name is recorded as you see on her I.D. as Nikki Hager. Her new family has no idea of her origins and I would like to keep it that way. Unfortunately there has been a leak in the agents we have sent to watch her. Kushrenada now knows there are plans floating around for three new gundams and will do anything to get his hands on them. Your mission is to protect her and recover the information discs. Do you accept or decline?"  
  
There was a round of accepts as soon as he finished. J nodded to himself and soon Quatre spoke up.  
  
"So where exactly in the U.S. is she?" he queried.  
  
"Oh now that is the fun part of your mission." G grinned evilly. "She lives in the state of Idaho. I have a question for all of you. You have survived suicides, torture, Ririna, and dangerous missions, but can you survive an American highschool?"  
  
"Private or public?" Duo asked  
  
"Public, and no hideous uniforms either. The school is named Centennial, home of the patriots." H replied  
  
"Yes! No uniforms!!!" Duo danced around as if he had scored a touchdown. Trowa stood still until Duo passed next to him and bonked him on the head. Duo, now dazed, staggered towards them slumped into his seat, mumbling something about 'pretty colors'. (1) J shook his head and turned his attention to Heero who was studying the screen intently  
  
"Heero may I have a word with you in private?" He asked, turning toward a vacant room. Heero got up and followed him, closing the door in the process. He immediately turned to J.  
  
"Was it true? The things you said about our parents being your colleagues?" he asked.  
  
"Mainly yes. Treize also wants her because he knows about you being siblings. He believes he her a liability for you."  
  
"Anything else I need to know?"  
  
"Yes, actually. "The man that works for us watching her, Peter Fagan, is getting on in age. He will soon be retiring so he'll be moving out of the apartment next to Veros. Four of you will be moving in there while the other will be moving in the one above her since it is vacant as well. You're to be enrolled in school and settled in at most four days time. Oh and when you get there, there is storage garage with your name on its lease. You will find five bikes set up for your transport to school if you choose to use them. With them there is also a vehicle for transport in the city." He stood up, suggesting the meeting over. Heero made his way to the door and walked out.  
  
Once outside, he found Wufei and Duo in the middle of a verbal fight. Oh joy.  
  
"Onna hating, justice-obsessed, katana-wielding anger management reject!"  
  
"Angst ridden, death-obsessed, girly-haired, Onna wannabe!"  
  
"Hey, no one insults the braid!" Duo jumped towards Wufei but was yanked back by said braid. He yowled in frustration but stopped.  
  
"You two stop playing around we need to pack, we leave tomorrow at nineteen hundred hours" Heero ordered. Duo sprang into salute with a lopsided grin  
  
"Yessir!" Heero just walked past and dragged him out by the braid.  
  
"Ow! Hey watch it Heero, the braid ain't just for show it's actually attached!" Duo yelled in complaint. The others just followed the 'loving couple' out to the car.  
  
~At the mansion the next morning~  
  
"Let's see I need my mangas, my Vampire Hunter D plushie, my DBZ wallscrolls, my GBA, my Yu-Gi-Oh cards.(2)" Duo continued to name off things as he piled them into a very large trunk. So far, he was the only one with more than one suitcase.  
  
"Duo, you don't need to bring all of those things with you, they are hardly a necessity." Heero commented, packing a smaller trunk with his things. Duo made a horrified face.  
  
"What would I do without my precious anime or my collection of manga or my little action figures, or hey! That's what I forgot! My laptop with all the fanfics I'm reading!!" With that he sped off towards the library to collect his prize possession.  
  
~I new I shouldn't have given him that for christmas. ~ Heero thought to himself. He stared after his koi for a moment before finishing packing and closing his trunk. Quatre had said that the apartment was already furnished with the exception of perishables. There was enough for the first day but they would need to go to the store the day after and stock up. As for living arrangements, he and Duo would share a room in the apt. next to Vero's along with Wufei. Trowa and Quatre would get the apartment above all to themselves.  
  
Setting his things near the door, he headed to Quatre and Trowas room. He knocked on the doorframe, announcing his arrival. Looking in he found Quatre folding his and Trowas' clothes into a shared suitcase. Trowa walked out of the closet carrying the last bundle.  
  
"That's all of it." He said quietly.  
  
"Well then we're all packed Heero, what about you and Duo?" Quatre asked, clicking his suitcase shut.  
  
"I'm packed and Duo is looking for his last few things." Heero replied. At that moment Wufei walked in behind him and leaned against the doorway.  
  
"I'm done as well," he said having picked up the last of their conversation. "I ran into the braided baka and he said he was done too."  
  
"Well it's almost noon so let's get something to eat before we head out." Quatre said, leading them out to the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After lunch, they went to the airport to claim their tickets and make last minute stops along the way. *Quatre had to potty!!! ^_^ * They boarded soon after, (3) and naturally they sat near eachother:  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei in row E. Duo, Heero, and an elderly woman in row D.  
  
Duo the master conversationalist soon found her name to be Sarah and that she was going to New York to visit her granddaughter Mimi. He told her they were headed to Idaho when she asked the same question. They got along together great until the oldy fell asleep. He turned to Heero to find another source of entertainment. He watched him hack into the schools' files and download their fake ids and profiles growing bored quick. Heero was soon finished and closed his laptop. He turned to Duo who was looking at him sleepily.  
  
"After we unpack, we'll head to the manager's office in the complex to register. I suggest you get some rest."  
  
"Gladly." Duo said as he snuggled up to Heero's side. Almost as an afterthought he replied to Heero. " Well at least this time we can enjoy being on earth instead of being plagued by 'the stalker'." Heero just smirked.  
  
A/n: heh heh, maybe I'll be evil and grant that nightmare.fufufu.  
  
1. This refers to the anime and manga known as Inu Yasha. Miroku, who has the same voice actor as Trowa, bonked Totosai, the, maker of Tetsuaiga, on the head after a random act of idiocy. 'Where am I? Who are you people?' (Bonk!)  
  
2. I made Duo into an Otaku!  
  
3. Do you know how long it takes to get on a Damned plane?! Forever!!! 


End file.
